Nigdybądź
by Seriel-Drake
Summary: Okazuje się, że przed przeszłością nie można ukryć się nawet na najdalszym południu. Historia zawsze znajdzie tego kogo szuka i porwie go w swój nurt pod najdziwniejszym pretekstem. Nawet jeśli miałaby to być zapomniana legenda i wygnany następca tronu.


**Znalazłam ten plik jakiś czas temu robiąc porządek na starym laptopie, a skoro i tak publikuję na tej stronie postanowiłam go również wrzucić. Oczywiście, jak zwykle ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw co do "Avatara" itp, itd...**

* * *

Wiatr wiejący z północnego zachodu niósł z sobą odgłosy stada tygrysich fok. Na skraju lodowca wylegiwały się samice z młodymi, chcące ogrzać się w promieniach słońca. Starsze osobniki utworzyły krąg chroniąc w środku młode przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Na obrzeżach leżało kilka dorodnych samców wypatrujących drapieżników. Nie widzieli jednak myśliwego podkradającego się powoli pod wiatr. Białe futro doskonale wtapiało się w krajobraz południowego kręgu polarnego, w którym nie było nic prócz śniegu, lodu i wody.

Łowca przypatrywał się zwierzętom z uwagą. Ludzie naprawdę mogliby się od nich wiele nauczyć. Foki tygrysie były dostojnymi istotami, ustępującymi w tym rejonie świata jedynie polarnym niedźwiedzio-psom, niestety wioska potrzebowała pożywienia, a jeden taki okaz mógł wyżywić mieszkańców przez tydzień. Szafirowe oczy uważnie studiowały każdego osobnika, próbując wypatrzyć najlepszą zdobycz. Zatrzymały się na młodej samicy, która sądząc po nabrzmiałych wymionach musiała niedawno powić młode. Była, więc osłabiona, a ciemniejsze plamy na podbrzuszu wskazywały na wystąpienie komplikacji, najprawdopodobniej krwotoku wewnętrznego.

Myśliwy sprawdził, czy sztylet schowany za pasem wysuwa się z pochwy z łatwością, po czym mocniej ujął harpun i wyskoczył zza nasypu. Włócznia dosięgła celu, trafiła jednak jedynie w ogon, spowalniając zwierze. W powietrzu rozległo się istne pandemonium. Nikt, kto wcześniej nie widział uciekający gigantów nie uwierzyłby w ich szybkość. Zanim myśliwy ześlizgnął się ze skarpy i podbiegł do swej ofiary po innych zwierzętach zostały jedynie ślady zmierzające do wody. Łowca rzucił się na samicę i jednym szybkim cięciem poderżnął jej gardło, kończąc jej agonię. Mieszkańcy będą mieli co jeść przez następne kilka dni, ale… po polowaniu w młodym sercu zawsze pozostawał cierń żalu po utraconym życiu. Prawa natury były nieubłagane, ktoś musiał umrzeć, by kto inny mógł przeżyć.

Szybkie ruchy igły zatamowały krwawienie powstrzymując utratę krwi, której można użyć było jako składniku pożywienia. Wśród ludzi polarnych nic się nie marnowało. Tłuste cielsko zostało załadowane na sanie i pociągnięte w kierunku osady, gdzie myśliwy poćwiartuje je i rozdzieli pomiędzy mieszkańców.

Wiatr gwałtownie zmienił kierunek o mało nie zwiewając kaptura z głowy tropiciela. Nie tylko wiatr, ale i fale zadrgały zmieniając swój rytm. Stało się coś dziwnego, potwierdzeniem tego była łuna błękitnego światła strzelająca w niebo z północy. Zjawisko znikło równie szybko jak się pojawiło. Łowca przyspieszył kroku. Nadchodziła zmiana, jednak nawet w najśmielszych domysłach nie przypuszczał jak wielka.

* * *

Kanna stała na obrzeżach wioski już od ponad godziny. Odkąd jej syn, kilka lat temu, wyjechał na wojnę, to ona oficjalnie sprawowała pieczę nad południowym plemieniem wody. Wraz z jej synem Hakodą, wioskę opuścili wszyscy mężczyźni pragnąc bronić kręgu polarnego przed najeźdźcami. Została, więc tylko ona, pozostałe kobiety i dzieci. Najstarszym z chłopców był w tej chwili Sokka, jej wnuk, ale to nie na niego czekała. Gdy spostrzegła w oddali zbliżający się kształt, pobiegła do niego ile sił w nogach nie bacząc na protesty starych kolan. Myśliwy widząc to zostawił swą zdobycz i pośpieszył jej na spotkanie.

- Widzę, że nie wracasz z pustymi rękami, to dobrze - wycharczała próbując złapać oddech opierając się na ramionach łowcy.

- Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że wyszłaś mi na spotkanie tylko po, to by sprawdzić jak poszło polowanie. Nie stoimy aż tak krucho z pożywieniem, co się dzieje? - zapytał zaniepokojony łowca wyraźnie żeńskim, acz skrzekliwym z przemrożenia głosem.

- Nie chciałam rozmawiać o tym w wiosce, by Sokka i Katara nie usłyszeli. Jak zwykle nie udało im się złowić ryb - zniecierpliwiona pociągnęła za sobą przybysza w kierunku wioski. - Tym razem nie wrócili jednak bez niczego.

- Nie mów, że przygarnęli jakąś słodką acz niebezpieczną bestię.

- Niestety nie tylko bestię, przyprowadzili także chłopca - słysząc to myśliwy przyspieszył kroku.

- Jak to chłopca? Na tym pustkowiu? Ostatnio nawet flota ognia nie zapuszcza się tak daleko na południe. Gdzie go znaleźli?

- Podobno wydobyli go z góry lodowej. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie uwierzyłabym im gdyby nie przypłynęli w środku nocy na tym wielki włochatym stworze. Nie wiem nic, poza tym. Byli tak zziębnięci i przemoczeni, że nie udało mi się dowiedzieć od nich wiele więcej. Kazałam im się ogrzać i odpocząć - staruszka zatrzymała się widząc, że zrobił to jej towarzysz, który przypatrywał się z niedowierzaniem wielkiemu zwierzęciu leżącemu koło osady.

- Babciu proszę cię powiedz mi, że mam omamy i że przed moją chatą nie leży to coś co myślę, że tam leży.

- Jeśli widzisz tego samego latającego bizona co ja to obawiam się, że jest prawdziwy - powiedziała zafrasowana kobieta. Myśliwy uścisnął jej ramię chcąc dodać jej i sobie otuch. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że tuż przednim leżał żywy cztero metrowy powietrzny bizon.

- Wróć do ludzi i uspokój ich. Ja pójdę na około. Lepiej żeby nie wyczuł zapachu krwi na moim ubraniu. Rozwścieczone zwierzę, nawet takie które powinno dawno wyginąć, może być niebezpieczne.

Kanna już od dawna nie czuła się tak wycieńczona. Była podporą wioski, ostatnią ostoją normalności w tym obłąkanym świecie. Małą przybłędę, która teraz pomagała jej opiekować się ich ludem, traktowała jako jedyną osobę wobec której mogła okazać słabość.

- Co z nimi zrobimy Eiri?

- Nie wiem babciu. Naprawdę nie wiem - dodała cicho patrząc na wschodzące słońce.

* * *

Eira stała w wejściu do swej jurty przyglądając się Katarze próbującej przedstawić chłopca wiosce. Zrezygnowana wróciła do patroszenia upolowanej samicy. Nie musiała słuchać Aanga, bo tak nazywał się odnaleziony chłopiec, by wiedzieć, że naprawdę jest zaklinaczem powietrza. Z podwórza dało się słyszeć odgłosy zachwytu. Szybkim ruchem ostrza zrobiła nacięcie wzdłuż brzucha i krtani tygrysio foki. Nomadzi powietrza wyginęli prawie sto lat temu, na początku wojny trwającej aż do teraz. Jeśli wierzyć temu, co powiedziała jej Katara to Aang musiał być zamrożony w lodowcu przez cały ten czas, to zaś nasuwało kolejne pytania, na które mógł odpowiedzieć tylko sam chłopiec. Starszy brat Katary, Sokka, nie okazał się zbyt pomocny w zdobywaniu informacji. Już pięć lat temu, od chwili, w której okazało się iż Eiri jest lepszym myśliwym niż on, niemal całkiem przestał się do niej odzywać, oskarżając ją o łamanie praw wszechświata.

W momencie, w którym skończyła oddzielać skórę, usłyszała śnieg skrzypiący pod stopami kogoś idącego koło jej namiotu. Znała kroki każdego osadnika, a te nie należały do żadnego z nich.

-Aang mógłbyś tu podejść? Przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc! - krzyknęła.

Łysa głowa z tatuażem w kształcie strzały wychyliła się zza drzwi. Dwunastoletni chłopiec, którego wcześniej widziała śpiącego w jurcie Kanny wszedł z zaciekawieniem jasno malującym się w szarych dużych oczach.

- Cześć, my się chyba jeszcze nie znamy. Jestem Aang, ale to już najwyraźniej wiesz! W czym mógłbym ci… - urwał w pół zdania widząc martwe zwierzę i poplamioną krwią nastolatkę. - Coś ty zrobiła? - wyjąkał przerażony.

- Coś co mi także się nie podoba, ale jest konieczne. Mięso to nasze niemal jedyne źródło pokarmu, a musimy coś jeść. Z futer szyjemy ubrania, a skórą naprawiamy domy - wyjaśniła nie przerywając patroszenia.

Chłopiec ze zgrozą ale i dziwną fascynacją przyglądał się młodej dziewczynie przy pracy. Nie przyglądał się tyle samemu zajęciu, co osobie je wykonującej. W jurcie było ciemno, ale blada niemal biała jak śnieg skóra na karku kontrastowała z ciemnymi, wysoko upiętymi włosami. Dziewczyna odwrócona była do niego tyłem ale szybkie i pewne ruchy rąk mówiły, że już nie raz trzymała sztylet.

- No tak… - zaczął niepewnie. - Nie wiem w czym mógłbym ci pomóc. Nie znam się na oprawianiu zwierząt. Szczerze powiedziawszy to nawet ich nie jem - dodał drapiąc się po potylicy.

- Właściwie to nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Chciałam porozmawiać - odłożyła sztylet i dokładnie wytarła ręce. Gdy się odwróciła Aang nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej oczu. W ciemnogranatowych odmętach odbijały się płomienie świec, skrząc się niczym gwiazdy na nocnym niebie. Ich spojrzenie wydawało się być równie zimne i odległe jak ozdoby firmamentu.

- Mogłaś od razu powiedzieć. Zawsze chętnie poznaję nowych przyjaciół. Wybacz, ale nie pamiętam jak masz na imię.

- Nic dziwnego, nie przedstawiłam się. Wszyscy mówią na mnie Eiri.

- Mił…

- Zanim coś powiesz wysłuchaj mnie i postaraj się zrozumieć - przerwała mu. - Musisz stąd odejść, nim sprowadzisz na nas kłopoty.

- Katara, Sokka i wszyscy byli dla mnie bardzo mili, nie mam zamiaru sprawiać kłopotów - próbował ją zapewnić.

- Wiem o tym, ale prędzej czy później zjawią się tu po ciebie niebezpieczni ludzie, a wioska nie ma możliwości stawić im czoła.

- Obawiam się, że zaszła pomyłka, nikt mnie nie - przerwał, gdy położyła mu dłonie na ramionach i pochyliła się tak, że ich oczy były na jednej wysokości.

- Aang, wiem, że byłeś w tej górze bardzo długo i że wielu rzeczy nie wiesz i nie rozumiesz, ale wysłuchaj mnie. Przez ostatnie sto lat kolejni władcy ognia wysyłali całe armie poszukując cię i robią tak do tej pory. Choć bardzo byśmy chcieli nie jesteśmy w stanie cię obronić.

Aang był zmieszany.

- Mam dwanaście lat. Co prawda, może jestem magiem powietrza, ale to nie powód, by władcy ognia chcieli mnie schwytać.

- Dwunastolatek, nawet jeśli jest magiem niewiele by ich obchodził - delikatnie powiodła palcem po strzałce na jego czole. - Ale awatar to zupełnie co innego.

Chłopiec odskoczył od niej niczym poparzony na drugą stroną namiotu.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz Eiri - tłumaczył śmiejąc się, dziewczyna widziała w nim jednak jedynie zaszczute w pułapkę zwierzę. Nie chciała go wystraszyć. Zrobiła krok do tyłu i usiadła na podłodze nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

- Nie musisz kłamać Aang. Wiem kim jesteś. Nie martw się, nie powiedziałam o tym nikomu i nie zamierzam.

- Ja…- chłopiec opadł z sił i zrezygnowany usiadł na podłodze. - Czym się zdradziłem? To moje latanie albo Appa?

- To nie twoja wina, ani twego bizona. Jesteś magiem powietrza, wiedziałam to jeszcze zanim się obudziłeś. Położyłam ci na ustach skrawek materiału, który podleciał pod sufit, gdy oddychałeś. Oddech normalnej osoby by tego nie spowodował - wyjaśniła widząc zdziwienie malujące się na jego twarzy. - A gdy Katara wyjaśniła mi jak cię znaleźli wszystko stało się jasne. Aang, jesteś magiem powietrza, a do zamrożenia się w lodzie potrzebne jest zaklinanie wody. Nikt na świecie nie włada więcej niż jednym z czterech żywiołów nie licząc…

- Awatara - dokończył.

- Dokładnie.

- Ale, jeśli to takie proste to czemu nikt inny się nie domyśla? Jak się nad tym zastanowić to rzeczywiście jest oczywiste. O dziękuję - nawet nie zauważył gdy podała mu miskę z białą gęstą breją. Powąchał próbując rozpoznać co to jest, ale bez skutku.

Eiri o mało nie roześmiała się widząc skonsternowaną minę Aanga. Miała rację, może i chłopiec siedzący przed nią był awatarem, ale był głównie dzieckiem zagubionym bardzo daleko od domu.

- Powinieneś to wypić. Musisz nabrać sił, a oprócz tego nie znajdziesz u nas niczego bez mięsa. I uwierz mi, nie chcesz wiedzieć z czego to jest zrobione.

Aang jeszcze raz przyjrzał się podejrzanej breji ale nie chcąc urazić Eiri wziął porządny łyk. Musiał powstrzymać się by nie wypluć wszystkiego.

- To nie jest takie złe - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Doprawdy? - jeden kącik ust uniósł jej się w niekontrolowanym spazmie. - Ja uważam, że to ohydne, ale nie możemy wybrzydzać. Wiesz co Aang, naprawdę dobry z ciebie dzieciak. Nie umiesz w ogóle kłamać ale jesteś w porządku.

Aang chciał zaprotestować, Eiri nie była od niego dużo starsza ale coś w jej wzroku powstrzymało go.

- Nie trzeba umieć kłamać żeby być w porządku - w końcu wymamrotał pod nosem.

- Prawda, chociaż czasem to dosyć przydatna umiejętność, ale to nieistotne. Pytałeś się czy inni zauważyli? Nie i nie zauważą. Ludzie widzą przeważnie to co chcą zobaczyć i nic więcej.

- Rozmowa z tobą przypomina mi rozmowę z mnichem Giatzo. Prawie niczego nie rozumiem.

- Chodzi mi o to, że awatar jest uosobieniem mocy, a bez obrazy Aang ale na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydajesz się być groźny. Z dziwnych powodów ludzie sądzą, że awatar rodzi się dorosły i wszechwiedzący nie myśląc, że w jakimś okresie swego życia musi być dzieckiem.

Aang przypatrywał jej się uważnie, a im więcej jej słuchał tym bardziej ją szanował.

- Wiesz, mistrz Giatzo bardzo by cię polubił. Jesteś bardzo mądra.

- Za mądra, jak twierdzą niektórzy - westchnęła pocierając skronie. - Posłuchaj mnie Aang. Jak już wspomniałam nie możesz tu zostać zbyt długo. Przygotuję ci niezbędny prowiant na drogę, a jak tylko ty i Appa wypoczniecie proponuję byście wyruszyli. Północny krąg polarny i Ba Sing Se to ostatnie wolne stolice, to drugie odradzam ci jednak jako cel podróży. Magowie ziemi od tak dawna zmagają się ze swymi problemami na granicach, że słysząc, że jesteś awatarem, rzuciliby cię na pierwszy front zanim zdążyłbyś mrugnąć. Powinieneś wybrać się do północnego plemienia wody. Tam znajdziesz magów wody, którzy będą mogli cię uczyć.

- Katara jest magiem wody, może ona mogłaby mnie uczyć póki tu jestem.

- Obawiam się, że Katara ci nie pomoże. Nie zna się na zaklinaniu wody. To, że udało jej się cię uwolnić to czysty przypadek.

- Acha - Aang zasępił się.

- Przestań się smucić i dobrze wykorzystaj czas tu spędzony - poradziła. - Musi być coś co chciałbyś tu porobić, jeśli nie, Sokka powinien niedługo zaczynać uczyć chłopców jak podążać drogą wojownika. Patrzenie się jak robi z siebie głupca zawsze poprawiało mi humor.

- Cóż… zawsze chciałem pojeździć na pingwinach!

* * *

Eira przyglądała się dziwnej bestii z taką samą obawą z jaką Appa okazywał wobec niej. Dało się jednak wyczuć między nimi także wzajemny szacunek. Dziewczyna była zadowolona, że nie natknęła się na młodą zaklinaczkę, która zapewne nie zrozumiałaby czemu Aang nie może u nich zostać. Żałowała, tylko że nie spotkała dwunastolatka. Jego obecność znacznie ułatwiłaby zapakowanie pakunków na grzbiet bizona. Eiri, tak jak obiecała przygotowała dla Aanga prowiant i ciepłe koce. Dała mu także mapę, mając nadzieję, że wie chociaż, jak z niej korzystać. W juki wetknęła potajemnie również niewielki woreczek z małą ilością monet, które dostała za futra podczas ostatniej corocznej wymiany z mieszkańcami najdalej wysuniętych na południe wysp. Aang nie przyjąłby pieniędzy, a w ten sposób kiedy je odkryje będzie już zbyt daleko by zawrócić.

- Appa, pozwolisz mi zapakować to dla Aanga? - zapytała, ostrożnie podchodząc do zwierzęcia. Bizon położył się ułatwiając wejście na swój grzbiet.

Stojąc w siedzeniu na plecach majestatycznego potwora zastanawiała się jak to jest wznosić się na nim setki metrów nad ziemią. Czy wtedy mogłaby poczuć się naprawdę wolna, przynajmniej jeden raz w życiu?

- Eira, co robisz na Appie? - wołał wyraźnie poirytowany Sokka.

Dziewczyna zeskoczyła na ziemię z westchnieniem. Jedynym uczuciem jakiezawsze okazywał jej chłopak była irytacja.

- Nic takiego. Nie widziałeś Aanga? Nie mogę go znaleźć.

- Poszedł z Katarrą poślizgać się na pingwinach. Nie mogę jej zrozumieć, czasami zachowuje się jak dziecko.

- Odpuść jej Sokka. Niechaj bawi się dopóki może. Jeszcze zdąży być dorosła.

Młody wojownik przedrzeźniał ją przyglądając się jak odchodzi do swej jurty. Nie znosił tej przemądrzałej dziewuchy. Myślała, że może nim rządzić, ale on jej jeszcze pokarze. To on miał opiekować się wioską pod nieobecność Hakody, a nie ona. Co z tego, że kilka razy przyniosła z polowania więcej zwierzyny niż on? Miała szczęście, nic więcej. Pewnego dnia jej to udowodni. Pokarze im wszystkim, że jest prawdziwym synem swego ojca, a nie dzieckiem.

Podskoczył słysząc dziwny odgłos. Rozejrzał się, ale nie widział niczego, co mogłoby go wydać. Przynajmniej, póki nie spojrzał w niebo. Z miejsca, w którym znajdował się wrak statku ognia wystrzeliła w niebo błyskawica mogąca zwiastować wyłącznie kłopoty.


End file.
